The Child Watchers
by GoldenMoonshine
Summary: The bladebreakers are on vacation in America. In some accident, Max gets turned into a young child...And the White Tigers are watching him...for revenge. rated T for violence. finished
1. Default Chapter

MI: Okay, this is my first Beyblade fic. I hope I do well...

Disclaimer: Mirrored-Insanity has no ownership of Beyblade.

Notes Before You Read: Gary isn't in here since i kinda...forgot he was in the White Tigers. All characters are probably OOC. Don't sue me if they are...

I thank all people who read and review this.

* * *

The bladebreakers, Tyson, Kai, Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hilary, were headed to New Jersey in America to have a well deserved vacation. The plane didn't take that long, but to Tyson, it seemed like forever. To Max...He had fallen asleep waiting, his head resting on Hilary's shoulder, making her cross her arms in annoyance. Tyson was sitting by Kenny, complaining to his hearts content. "When will we be there?" "I'm bored..." "I'm thirsty." "I'm tired." "I'm bored." Tyson complained so much. Kenny turned to him. "Calm yourself, Tyson. We'll be there in a few hours; then you can do whatever you want." Kenny said bluntly, going back to talk to Dizzi. Tyson sighed, deciding to take a nap. 

When the plane finally landed, Tyson woke up, and Hilary shook Max awake. "Huh...?" Max asked with sleep filled eyes. He looked at her with a hint of confusion, but a mostly questioning expression. "The plane landed." Was all she said, before heading off the plane. Max blinked, and went to follow her, but a waitress bumped into him, the milk on a tray spilling all over his shirt and shorts. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said. "That's okay, I can wash it off later..." Max said, hurrying to catch up.

When they got to the house that Mr. Dickenson had booked for them for a whole month, Max went to get an extra set of clothes, and after changing, put his clothes in the washer. Tyson, being tired, made a bee-line to a bedroom, claiming it, and falling asleep. Max, however, was curious. The others were out back beyblading, so he took the oppertunity to look around.

In the kitchen, Max spotted a jar, and he reached up to retrieve it. Looking inside, he could see two, strangely, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. His eyes liting up, he quickly snatched them, racing to the living room to devour them.

When Max was finished, he hopped off the couch, and put his clothes in the dryer. He then went to watch TV.

After a few hours, Max got his clothes out, and frowned. 'Just great. They shrunk in the wash...' He thought, holding his clothes out. Sighing, he put them on top of the washer, feeling tired. Maybe he would take a nap...

_Max looked around. Where was he? And why was everything giant? Max slowly climbed up the chair leg, and made it the the top. "Help!" He exclaimed, his voice just a tiny squeak. "What's happening...?" He asked quietly. Everybody was...gone... Max sighed, and sat down. Just then, a gigantic clown appeared in front of him with sharp, blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth and claws, grinninbg sickly at him. In a very fast sentence, the clown said, "You're going to die!"_

"Ah!" Max cried, sitting up...A little to quickly. His head filled with dizziness, and he shook his head. His hands were gripping his blanket so tightly, his knuckles had turned white. His eyes filling with tears, he began to cry.

Rei, Kai, Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny, were in the living room, when they head loud crying. "What's that?" Rei asked, standing up. "I'm going to go see." He said, starting to walk back down the hallway. He realized the crying was coming from max's room, so he entered.

Upon entering, Rei saw something that wasn't expected...

A little boy, about two years old, was sitting on Max's bed, bawling his eyes out. Rei blinked a few times, before registering what was in front of him. "...M-max?" He asked disbelievingly. Big, blue eyes filled with tears looked at him. Rei had to choke the question out.

"What happened to you?"


	2. 2

Last time---

_Rei, Kai, Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny, were in the living room, when they head loud crying. "What's that?" Rei asked, standing up. "I'm going to go see." He said, starting to walk back down the hallway. He realized the crying was coming from max's room, so he entered._

_Upon entering, Rei saw something that wasn't expected..._

_A little boy, about two years old, was sitting on Max's bed, bawling his eyes out. Rei blinked a few times, before registering what was in front of him. "...M-max?" He asked disbelievingly. Big, blue eyes filled with tears looked at him. Rei had to choke the question out._

_"What happened to you?"_

Present---

Max, obviously confused, stopped crying, and looked at him, his voice still a bit watery. "Nightmare..." He explained, staring at his sheets. He started crying again, obviously oblious to the fact he was a child. "I-it's okay, Max, it was _just_ a nightmare." Rei said, still disbelieving what was in front of him. He slowly knelt down, picking max up. The only thing covering him was his gigantic green t-shirt. Rei, remembering the clothes that shrunk, went to go get them. "For once...thank goodness for shrinking clothes!" He exclaimed. He started re-dressing Max, and afterwards, headed to the living room.

Everybody looked up as Rei entered the room carrying max. "Is...Is that--?" Tyson was cut off as Rei nodded. Max looked scared for a split second, before he hopped down, and slowly walked over to Tyson. "Hey!" He said, sitting in his lap. "Uh…hi..." Tyson said, very confused. Kenny was staring at him, as if he was the last animal of an endangered species. "Wh-what happened, Max?" Kenny asked. Max looked at him in confusion. "Tell us what you did when you got here." He said. Max tilted his head to the other side.

Max pointed to the kitchen. Kenny stood up, and went into the kitchen, seeing the jar on the counter; it was collected in dust. "Those couldn't have been fresh...This house hasn't been used by any family for weeks!" He said. Max shrugged. He stood up, and climbed onto the couch, making himself comfortable in Kai's lap. Kai silently growled in his throat. Max, ignoring it, fell asleep again.

After scraping Max off into his own bed, Kai left to get some sleep himself.

When Max had woken up, the house was in utter chaos.

Max had found pixie sticks in Rei's bag, and had downed at least five to seven sticks of them. Now, he was running around the kitchen table, while Tyson was running away from him. Max ran into the living room, but bumped into someone. Max looked up slowly, his sugar rush fading as he saw who it was. "S-sorry..." He muttered. "It's okay...Are you alright?" Rei asked. It took a while for Max to register he was talking to him. "Yes..." He said, turning his gaze to the floor. "...Trouble?" He asked. "'Course not, Maxie." Rei said, ruffling his hair. Max beamed, and ran to chase Tyson again.

"Rei! Help! This kid is fast for only two!" Tyson screamed. He came running into the living room, hopping onto the top of the couch. Max followed him, and climbed on top of the couch, poking Tyson on the base of his leg. "Gotchu!" He yelled, tumbling off the couch, giggling. Tyson sighed.

"I'm never going to get used to this..." He muttered. Just then, he turned to see Kai with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Stop. It." He said, semi-calmly. He was shaking all over, and Tyson could tell he was holding all of his anger in. Kai strode over to Max, picking him up by the collar of his shirt. "And you. Stop being so loud so people can sleep!" He said, shoving him into Rei's arms. Max became scared. Rei, being one to quickly come up with the solution, stepped in. "Kai--I'll take him to the pool. Perhaps you can get to sleep while the bozos are out." He said, refering to Max and Tyson. "Fine. Keep them out of my sight, or they both will be in a world of pain." Kai said. "Well...uh...Can you watch them while I go find Max something to swim in?" He asked, grinning mischeviously. "Argh...no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes...REI!" Kai yelled irritatedly. "Hey, thanks!" Rei said, putting Max into Kai's arms, and racing to the store. "Here. You watch him." He said, giving Max to Tyson. "Go play the quiet game." He said, before going to the couch, and falling asleep.

"...You think my plan will work?" Tyson asked, crouching down behind the couch. Max nodded. "Okay..." He said, getting his slingshot out. Putting laxatives in the sling, he waited. Kai yawned, and Tyson aimed for his mouth. After shooting, Kai's mouth closed before they made it, hitting Kai in the face. Kai's eyes snapped open, and he started yelling. "Tyson! Go to your room, now!" He said, pointing down the hall. He picked Max up by the collar, and headed down the hallway. "And I know you had _something _to do with it!" He said, setting Max down on his bed, and locking the door after exiting.

Like all children that young, that have been left in a locked room, Max started to cry. It wasn't the thought of being there that scared him; two thoughts scared him. One was, 'What if nobody finds me and I'll be left to die?' and 'I can't reach the doorknob! I'll never get out!'. These thoughts ran through the child's mind as he desperately looked for a way out.

Max stopped when he noticed the window open. Tilting his head to the side, he pushed a stool to the window, and climbed on top of it. Grabbing on to the ledge, he swung his legs over the side, and hopped out, heading off to who knows where. (A/N: I know where!)

With Rei--

Rei came to the kids isle, picking a pair of blue swimming trunks out. Going to the register, he noticed a blur of orange, tan, blue, red, and yellow outside. Quickly paying for the stuff, he ran outside. "Where do you think you're going, Max?" He asked. Max looked up, surprise clearly written on his face. He grinned, and attached himself to Rei's leg in a hug. Rei sighed, and picked him up. "I wonder how you got here...?" He muttered. He started for the house.

He was going to murder Kai.


	3. 3

"You were supposed to be _watching _him Kai!" Rei exclaimed. "In case you don't know, Rei, I have no idea how to take care of kids." Kai said bluntly. Rei sighed, shaking his head. "You could've told me that in the first place!" Rei exclaimed. Kai glared at him. "Well, you should know! I've told you before, have you forgotten!" He yelled. Max cringed. He knew it was his fault that they were fighting. "...And if Tyson did that, I knew that his tiny brain couldn't have thought _that _up, now could he?" Kai asked. "No...I guess...you're telling the truth..." Rei muttered. He couldn't believe Max had helped Tyson prank Kai!

"Max. Come here!" Rei said angrily. Max became scared. What'd he do wrong? He slowly walked over to Rei, staring so hard at the ground, he might've stared a hole through the floor. "Look at me." Rei said. Max, not wanting to be in any more trouble than he already was, slowly looked up.

"Did you _help _Tyson _prank _Kai?" Rei asked. Max, clueless for a second, thought. He then remembered Tyson saying it was just a game to help Kai. Slowly, he nodded. "See? They tried to put _laxetives _down my throat with a slingshot! So I put Max in his room for a time out; I don't know how he got out, though; the door was locked..." He muttered. "Was the window unlocked?" Rei asked.

"...I haven't checked..." Kai admitted. "Why don't you go check, while I save Tyson from going off the deep end because of one locked door?" He asked, just as Kenny and Hilary came in. "Hi guys...Max?" Hilary asked. Rei looked at her, and then to Max.

He instantly felt a pang of guilt.

Max was sitting against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, and his arms around his legs. His head was burried into his arms, and he was crying. He felt bad; Tyson had told him it would _help_ Kai...And he had no way to tell them it wasn't his fault. At that thought, he started crying harder. Why did everything end up with him being blamed?

"Maxie?" Rei asked, placing a hand on Max's shoulder. Max flinched, and scooted away.

"Rei? What did you do to him?" Hilary asked. "I just asked him if he helped Tyson prank Kai. He said he did." Rei replied. "Did Tyson convince him it wasn't a prank?" Hilary asked. Max nodded, and Rei looked at him. "Tyson set you up?" He asked, feeling more guilty. Max nodded again. "That Jerk! Setting a little child up to a plan like that!" Hilary exclaimed angrily.

She marched to Tyson's room. A moment later, Hilary came back dragging Tyson by his ear. "Appologize to Maxie, now!" She scolded. Tyson winced, and looked at Max. "Sorry." He said, crossing his arms. "That's not good enough!" Hilary said, squeezing his ear. "I'm sorry!" He yelped, rubbing his ear in pain.

"Better." Hlary said.

"Tyson, instead of going to the pool with the four of us, you'll stay here on an endless list of chores. And Kai will stay here to make sure you do them." He said. Kai walked in, smirking. "That's right." He sneered. Tyson gulped.

'They can't be serious!'


	4. 4

Tyson muttered curses as he washed the dishes, Kai sitting at the table staring at him. Tyson glared behind him, and Kai gave him a warning scowl. Yelping, Tyson began scrubbing the dishes. Kai stood up, and turned to Tyson. "I'll be back. If one scratch is on any of those dishes, I won't hesitate to make you run 10 laps around the block." He said. "And no breakfast or lunch for a week." He added, smirking at the terrified look on Tyson's face. Satisfied, Kai went to go get something.

Tyson glared at his back. 'I'll get out of here…somehow…' He set the plate he was cleaning down, and went to the door. Looking back for Kai, he didn't see him, so slipped out the door.

"Kai?" Rei asked. "I know, I know; Where's Tyson." He said the question before Rei voiced it. "And I have no clue. I went to go get my Dranzer from my room, but when I came back, he was gone." He said. "…You think he ran away?" Hilary asked. "Well…Tyson is stupid enough to run out in a foreign country…" Rei said.

Tyson groaned, seeing the others come back. Which was worse? Going now , and getting in trouble? Or go later and getting in trouble? Tyson sighed; both options were ones with being yelled at. Finally, he settled on waiting a little longer beside the house.

"I think he's gone…" Hilary said, taking her coat off. "What? You couldn't find him?" Rei asked. Hilary sighed. "Nope." She said. Just then, the door opened, nd Tyson got ready for being yelled at.

"Where were you? Do you know that if you go off like that, we won't be able to be a team? We can't have a team without you, Tyson." Rei said, rubbing his temples.

"You try spending one day in "The Happy House" with "Mr. Happy" all day after you've done something to get yourself killed!" Tyson said, stomping off to his room.


	5. 5

"Ya know, you're actaully good as a kid..." Kai muttered, putting the blanket on top of Max. "I guess It's better having you as a child than a teenager..." He said, grinning. Max laughed. "Yeah, I thought so..." He said. Max yawned, and his eyes slowly closed. Kai cracked a smile, and shut the door behind him, going to his own room.

Next Morning---

Max yawned, rubbing his eyes. Once his eyes were free of bluriness, he looked around. His eyes saddened a little, but he quickly smiled as Rei walked in. "C'mon Max; time to wake up." Rei said, picking him up. Max yawned again, and nodded. He was still a bit tired, but he guessed he could deal with it.

After Tyson had woken up, Hilary turned to him. "I see you're awake." She muttered. "Yeah, no one cares about Tyson…I'm going for a walk." He said, walking out of the door.

After breakfast was over, Max got to outside and play. Hilary got out a book to read. An hour later, which was only really five minutes, Hilary glanced at her watch.

"I guess it's time for his nap..." She muttered. "Max! C'mon, nap time!" Hilary said. Max looked up from staring at a Ladybug, and ran over. "Otay..." He muttered, putting his hands behind his back. (A/N: Kawaii!)

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Rei asked. "Rei! It's just a store! And I will be fine!" Hilary said "Okay then..." Rei said skeptically.

He still wasn't too sure.


	6. 6

Hilary went to wake Max after she came back from the store.

She walked in, seeing Max curled up in a ball, his har and clothes the only thing visible. Hilary giggled. "Max? It's time to wake up..." She said, patting him on the back. Max yawned, turned over, and latched onto her arm, flashing a kitten smile. Hilary laughed, and picked him up. She then started for the living room.

Hilary brought Max into the living room, and set him down. Max had no idea what to do. Looking around, he didn't see Rei or Kai. Tilting his head to the side, he went down the hallway to Rei's room, and opened the door. Peering inside, he saw Rei sitting on the floor in deep concentration. Curiously, Max went infront of him, and sat down, immitating Rei.

"You won't be able to sit there for long; it'll drive a kid nuts." Rei said finally, opening his eyes. Max just grinned. "I couldn't even handle two minutes when I was your age." Rei said, standing up.

Max pouted, and followed him out.

"Man, that kid has a liking to you, Rei." Tyson said. "He's just following me because he wants to." Rei muttered absently. Max went over to Tyson, sitting down in front of him.

"What do you want?" Tyson asked, looking down. "Nothing." Max said simply, starting to giggle. Tyson glared at him.

"Yeah, nothing…"


	7. 7

When Tyson came into the living room, Kai had the channel on Resident Evil: Appocalypse.

With Max sitting right in front of the screen.

"Kai! You're gunna scar the kid for life!" Tyson yelled. "So? What do you care?" Kai asked. Tyson lowered his head. "I don't want him to be like you when he changes back!" Tyson replied.

"Oh? What's so bad about me, Tyson?" Kai asked curiously. "Er...your snobbish, self-centered, and rude!" Tyson commented. Kai hauled Tyson off the ground, Tyson being inches away from the elders' face. "And do you have a problem with those types of things, hmm Tyson?" He asked. Tyson's mouth shut, and he stared Kai in the eyes, completely silent. Kai threw him to the ground. "Didn't think so." He said, lifting Max off the floor, and away from the TV. "Max? Why don't you take 'idiot-that-is-really-pushing-his-life-span-to an- incredible-limit-to-get-killed', outside and play?" He asked, shoving him into Tyson's arms. "I'm not looking after you brats." He said, turning to go back to watching Resident Evil.

"Oh...He's such a jerk!" Tyson yelled, setting Max beside Hilary. "Who is?" Hilary asked. "Kai! He had Resident Evil: Appocalypse on, and Max was sitting right in front of the TV!" He said, crossing his arms. "He shouldn't let Max watch that--It could screw his head up!" Hilary said. "Exactly..." Tyson said thoughtfully. "Of course!" Hilary said. Tyson stopped. "What?" He asked. "It's obvious! Who's the only one that has a spell book?" She asked. "Um...The White Tigers?" Tyson asked. "Yeah!" Hilary said. "But how'd they get all the way to New Jersey?" Tyson asked. "I don't know..." Hilary said thoughtfully.

"I scanned the whole city; they probably already left!" Tyson cursed. Rei looked up; "What are you talking about, Tyson?" He asked. "The White Tigers did this to Max! ...And they have control over how old he is..." Tyson said. Rei's eyes widened. "They _what!_ Oh, wait until I find those traitors!" He declared, his eyes narrowing to slits, his pupiles sliting like cat eyes. "They're all going to pay once I find them!" He yelled. Tyson stopped him from running out. "Rei, let's search tomorrow; it's 9:30." He said. "And I'm going to bed." He added. "But Tyson? What about dinner? You haven't eaten." Rei pointed out. Tyson turned, a semi-glare on his face. "I'll eat tomorrow." He promised, crossing his fingers in front of him. With that done, he continued to his room.

It wasn't until 3:45 am that Rei heard feet padding in the living room. He knew something was up when he heard a thump, signaling something had bumped into the living room coffee table. Rubbing his eyes, he headed down the hallway, peeking around the corner. Two, blue eyes flashed, and a kitten smile appeared on the figures mouth. "Max?" Rei asked. Max payed no heed, and continued walking around the house. "Max!" Rei said, a little louder. However, Max continued on as if never hearing him. Finally, Rei walked up to Max and picked him up. Max yelped. "Max! What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, taking him back to his room. "It's 3:58 am!" Rei said. Max wasn't studying Rei like he usually did when Rei was talking to him. Suddenly, a thought ran through his mind of what Tyson had said earlier.

_"...And they have control over how old he is..."_

This thought in mind, Rei turned the light on; Max looked the same, but a bit younger.

"Shit!"


	8. 8

The next day, The bladebreakers decided to go to the park.

"Tyson, you keep an eye on Max! I've gotta show Kai something." Rei said, taking his blade out. Tyson sighed, and nodded. "Sure." He said, looking at Max, who was in sand box, burrying Tyson's shoes. When Tyson chanced a glance at Rei and Kai, a bat collided to Tyson's head, knocking him out cold.

Lee appeared behind Tyson, a bat in his hand. "Sucker...C'mon Kevin, grab the kid and let's go!" He announced. Kevin nodded, picking Max up, and disappearing. Before kevin completely disappeared, a note fell from his pocket. He noticed it, but didn't bother picking it up.

Rei was furious when he got back. "Tyson!"

"What...?" Tyson sat up, rubbing his head. "Wh...Where am I?" He asked. Rei yelled to him again.

"Tyson!"

Tyson looked up, confused as Rei hauled him up. "Where's Max?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Tyson's eye's widened. "I don't know! I was watching him and all of a sudden, this stick like thing collided with my head and I was knocked out…" Tyson said confusedly. Rei blinked when Kai handed him something. "I found it lying on the ground." He replied. Rei nodded, and scanned over it. "It's Kevin's schedule plans…" Rei said. He scanned over the schedule.

_Kevin's Plan Data Sheet _

_12:00 pm, Thurs._

_**Plan A. Max**_

_7:30 pm, Thurs._

_**Plan B. Tyson**_

_3:45 am, Fri._

_**Plan C. Change Tyson**_

_11: 27 am, Sat._

_**Plan D. Kidnap Max**_

_12:00 pm, Sun._

_**Plan E. Kill Max**_

_End Of Schedule_

Rei glowered at the piece of paper. "Crap!" He cursed. "Let's go!" He declared.

"Rei, can we rest? I'm getting…" Tyson didn't get to finish as he passed out.

"What the—Tyson!" Rei turned, just in time to see him fall to the ground. Hilary turned, and knelt beside him. "…Has he eaten today? He looks a bit pale…" Hilary's eyes furrowed. Rei's mouth dropped. "He promised me!" He yelled. "Crap, Tyson!" Rei rubbed his temples. "You promised!" He said. Kai looked at him. "You mean he said he would eat but he didn't? Normally, Tyson's obssessed with eating…" Kai said thoughtfully.

"Well…he isn't anymore…"


	9. 9

After sending Tyson and Hilary home, Kai and Rei set out to get Max.

With Max---

"I don't care." Kevin said. "If you were so smart, you would've killed him already." He added. "We gotta wait; the bladers will arive soon." Lee said, eyeing the unconcious child on the steel table. "It's 11:30 pm, so they got half an hour to show up; if not..." Lee made a slitting motion over his throat. "Death to the child." He said.

With the beybladers---

"C'mon Kai, I know you hate Max, but we've gotta save him!" Rei said glaring at his team mate. "Then why don't you go get him, and I turn back? Besides...I'm not the one who was in the White Tigers team." He said, crossing his arms. Rei sighed. "Get up here and come on." He said flatly, trudging across the hill. He glanced at his wrist watch. "..." He refrained himself from cursing. "We've got 25 minutes." He said, quickening his pace to a run. Kai growled, and started to run also, although he wanted to be left behind.

Time was running out for the two; ten minutes had past, and they were only a little over halfway there. Rei slowed down. "Kai? Let's just go...we're not going to make it." Rei said finally. Kai narrowed his eyes. "So? You're giving up, just like that because we're running out of time!" He yelled, gripping Rei's shirt collar. "The Rei I know wouldn't give up so easily...weakling." He said, dropping Rei to the ground, and continuing to walk.

Rei stared back at him, shocked. "I'm no weakling!" He yelled, sprinting ahead.

With Max---

"They've got five minutes...five minutes!" Lee said. Kevin shook his head, a pistol in his right hand. "They're not going to come...why not just kill the kid now?" He mused, raising the pistol to Max's forehead. "No; not yet. I want to see how close they can make it." He said. Kevin sighed, lowering it. "They better hurry up, then." He said. Lee shook his head. "They'll probably make it." He said patiently.

Lee sighed after four minutes. "Thirty seconds left." He said. Kevin turned to him. "They won't make it; let me do the honors." He said. Lee ignored him.

"23..."

"Just let me do it..." Kevin said, raising the pistol.

"18..."

"Are you stupid? They would've been here by now!" He howled.

"9..."

"Forget you, I'll do it now."

"5..."

"Now..."

"3..."

Lee stopped as the door flew opened.

"One."


	10. 10

Rei's eyes narrowed at Lee, and then his eyes widened as he saw Kevin with the gun. "Drop it." He snarled. Kevin shakily dropped it to the floor, backing away. His eyes widened even further when Kai walked in. "He's got the Blader Sharks Captain with him!" He howled. "Yes. A Tag Team Battle?" Lee suggested. Kai looked at Rei. He hadn't done a Tag Team Battle with Rei before.

Rei stepped in. "We accept." He said. Kai glanced at him. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. Rei's eyes narrowed. "By watching your strategy, there's no chance we could lose." Rei whispered. Kai nodded. "Right." He said. Rei retrieved driger from his pocket, placing it on the launcher. Kai followed his example. Lee fumbled with his beyblade, getting a bit nervous. Kevin, however, put his on his launcher impatiently. 'Galman...you better win.' Kevin thought. "Just put it on the launcher already!" He yelled impatiently. Lee growled at him. "Whose he leader, here?" He asked, putting his beyblade on the launcher. "One. Two. Three, let it rip!" He announced. All four beyblades launched onto the arena. "Galeon, Dark Lightning attack!" He yelled. (A/N: DON'T SUE ME! Okay, I can't find what these attacks do. And I'm gunna make this battle as short as possible since I really don't want to make a mistake on my first Beyblade fic! So I'm just gunna say the names and get on with the story!)

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Dodge it, Driger!" He yelled. Driger obeyed, zig-zagging around galeon. While Lee was focused on Rei's beyblade, he didn't see Kai's coming. It shot through the air, and landed right on top of Lee's blade. Snarling, Lee cursed as his blade stopped spinning. "It's up to you, Kevin!" He said, stepping away. Kevin growled. "Galman, Double Team attack!" He yelled, watching as the beast circled the two blades. Soon, 8 beyblades were circling around. Rei looked shocked, and Kai's eyes opened after a train of concentration. "Dranzer, attack the 7th one to the left behind you with Fire Arrow!" He announced. Dranzer turned, launching the attack. Kevin's beyblade flew up, and landed with a crack. "Oh no..." Kevin said, picking his beyblade up. "You trashed it, that's it!" Kevin said, picking the pistol up. Raising it to Max, he made the shot.

Kai and Rei froze, shock written on their face. "Why'd you do this...?" Rei asked slowly. "It's quite obvious, Rei. When you left the team, your grandfather let you get driger. It should've been me! After 6 years of thinking up ways to get revenge...I found the perfect plan. Your weakness is centered on that pathetic team of yours. So, I thought, what if I were to kill one of the bladebreakers? It took a while, but I finally figured out how to do it." He said, smirking.

Rei looked at him as if he were crazy. "So you took the life of an innocent child for your revenge! That's a sick way of revenge!" He said angrily.

"...You guys are a curse to all living things alive."

Rei looked up as Kai spoke. "In all my years of being beaten and tortured at Biovolt, I've never seen something this low..." He said, perfectly clear anger lacing his voice. "So now, you're going to pay the price of killing a child right off the bat." He said, looking up. His eyes were sparking an electric red color, and he was radiating energy that would scare the devil away. He then reached in his back pocket, and pulled his pocket knife out.

"You shall pay in a way that you deserve."


	11. 11

Kai and Rei stepped from the warehouse with Max's body.

"I can't...believe this..." Rei said. "I know. I think Lucifer has the worst position possible for those two." Kai said. "No, I mean..." Rei looked at Max's lifeless body. "He's...He's gone..." He said, as if he was disbelieving the fact. Kai sighed, grabbing Draceil and shoving it in his pocket. 

"I'm keeping this…I might…use it later." He said.

"Do you think he would've died anyway?"

"Yeah…Let's just get home to tell how we failed in saving Max." Kai said monotonously.

However, they didn't know a new destiny would soon awake…right in front of their eyes.

Owari…?


End file.
